Accidental Kiss
by FallenAngelofDeath801
Summary: Tsuna thought it was just a simple day until his Home Economics class. Without a partner his teacher paired him up with Hibari and on the middle of their class he slipped and ended up kissing his partner. What could a simple kiss do that could change their lives! 1827
1. Chapter 1

AN: I'm such a big idiot! I uploaded this earlier but I placed the wrong fic… I'm really sorry to those who read this! I'm really an IDIOT! And thank you to the person that mentioned on his/her review that I uploaded the wrong fic….(I'm sorry I forgot to memorize your username cause I was such in a hurry when you mentioned it.)

Disclaimer: Death801 and I definitely don't own KHR! It belongs to the great Amano Akira-sensei!

"**Accidental Kiss"**

By: FallenAngel

"Everyone, get your notebooks and materials and proceed to the Home Economics room!" Yuusuke, the class representative shouted.

"What Home Economics? But my partner is absent today! What should I do?" Tsuna shouted/ asked to no one in particular.

"Juudaime, if you want I could be your partner!" Gokudera offered the brunet with shining and shimmering eyes.

"E-eh? But I thought Yamamoto was your partner and I-" Tsuna answered but was cut off by none other than their Home Economics teacher himself, Fon-sensei.

"Sawada-kun, if your partner is not around I can assign someone else to be your new partner."

"But Fon-sensei, everyone already has a partner… and I doubt they would pair up with me." The boy answered with a meek voice.

Taking a glance around the room the black haired teacher answered with a smile. "Well… it seems that you're not the only one who doesn't have a partner."

Looking around to see what his teacher meant, his chocolate-brown eyes met with steel-gray ones. The brunet's eyes went wide.

"A-ano… Fon-sensei, are y-you saying t-that I-I should pair up with H-Hibari-san?"

"Yes, I am pairing you with Hibari-kun." The teacher answered him with finality on his voice.

"B-but-"

"No buts. Either you pair up with Hibari-kun or don't do the activity and fail. That's final."

#Time skip#

All of Tsuna's classmates was enjoying their cooking lesson despite the quiet atmosphere. Heck, even Gokudera was looking so eager and happy. Sitting on the farthest seat in the room was Tsuna and his partner, the most-feared person in Namimori Middle, the leader of the Disciplinary Committee, Hibari Kyoya. And because of this the usually happy brunet is now fidgeting on his seat.

On his mind right now, is how he could make Hibari work with him and how he could talk to the skylark without pissing him off. 'What should I do? Fon-sensei is already starting to cook! I don't even know if Hibari-san likes sweets.' As Tsuna had an internal battle on what to do he didn't notice that he was beginning to sift the flour a little faster. While Hibari just stared at the working boy.

"Sawada, you're sifting too hard. The flour is already starting to spill all over the table." The raven haired boy said.

"Eh?" the small boy answered, hands sifting became more faster due to nervousness.

"Herbivore. Stop it." Standing up from his seat, he raised his hand to stop the useless brunet from wasting all the flour. But while on the process of doing so Tsuna suddenly faced his way and slipped on the non-existent puddle. And before either of them knew what was happening, Tsuna was already on top of Hibari with their lips touching.

#X#X#X#X#

Everyone including their teacher could sense the deadly aura being emitted by the skylark. The whole class was quiet even though they were having a lot of fun. The only noise that could be heard is from the occasional whispers, the utensils used, and the lecture from their teacher.

Not long the silence was broken by the sound of two falling bodies. And when they turned their heads to the direction of the sound they saw something that left them stunned. All of them almost fainted, actually one of them already did, a silver haired Italian boy already fainted. And after a moment of silence…

One girl suddenly shouted. "Yesss! I knew it! Hibari-san and Dame-Tsuna really suits each other! All hail 1827!"

Then another girl replied. "In your faces bitches who doesn't agree with the HibaTsuna club!"

Ignoring the shouts and squeals around him Hibari finally regained his composure.

"Herbivore, I'll bite you to death for stealing my first kiss!"

"Hiee! H-Hibari-san! I-I didn't m-mean t-to-!"

The whole time Tsuna pleaded but all his pleas fell to deaf ears. It was then that a simple Home Economics class turned into something close to a torture chamber where you can hear shouts of pain and agony. And if you're wondering what happened to the girls who shouted earlier, let's just say they all end up in a certain place called the infirmary.

#X#X#X#X#

Yamamoto, Gokudera and a beaten up Tsuna was on the rooftop eating their lunch.

"How dare that Disciplinary bastard kiss the tenth!" Gokudera spat ignoring the fact that it was Tsuna's fault.

"Ahahaha! Speaking of that kiss, Hibari said that it was his first kiss. How lucky of you, Tsuna!" The baseball idol said as he turned to face the blushing brunet.

Hearing his bestfriend's statement made Tsuna redder than a tomato.

"Y-Yamamoto! P-please s-stop reminding m-me a-about what h-happened earlier!" Tsuna stuttered.

"Hai-hai" Yamamoto just nodded with a grin never leaving his face.

With a pissed face Gokudera suddenly spoke up. "By the way Juudaime, I may not in the position to ask you this but… who is your first kiss? It couldn't be that bastard, right?"

'Hiee! Gokudera-kun is really scary at times!'

"A-ano…well… H-Hibari-san w-was the first person w-who k-kissed m-me…" Tsuna admitted with a very red face and his voice getting smaller.

Meanwhile a very beautiful woman was walking towards the reception room. Everyone who saw her were all mesmerized by her stunning long raven-black hair and deep obsidian eyes. All of the student body was already forming a crowd around her, until Kusakabe, the vice-chairman of the Disciplinary committee appeared and greeted the woman.

"Good morning, Hibari-san."

"Good morning, Tetsu-kun." The woman greeted with a very warm smile then she added "Do you know where Kyo-kun is?"

"Yes, Kyo-san is currently in the reception room but-"

"It's okay. I know what happened."

Without any warning the door of the reception room opened, revealing Kusakabe and a raven-haired woman.

"Kyo-kun! Mama's here!"

Everyone in the room froze when they heard the woman.

"Kaa-san. Just. What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" the prefect spat anger and a hint of surprise evident on his face.

Knowing that she probably angered her son, she still continued. "Oh! Am I interrupting something? I'm Hibari Kikiyo, Kyo-kun's mom!"

Looking more pissed than ever Hibari slammed his fist on his work table knocking some of the paperworks on the floor. "Everyone get out."

With everyone out, Kikiyo proceeded to seat on the black couch in front of her son's table.

"Kyo-kun, I heard what happened during your Home Economics class. And I expect that you'll take responsibility for that." The female Hibari said her happy self already gone.

"Hahaue, that kiss was just a mere accident. And I have no="

"I don't care about your reasons, Kyoya. Accident or not, a kiss happened between you and Tsu-kun. And it is already a rule in the Hibaris that if you kiss someone may it be a girl or a boy, that person going to be married to you.

With that said Hibari's mom left but not before going back to her happy self and said. "Goodluck, Kyo-kun. I and your father will be giving you two months before the wedding."

#X#X#X#X#

Chapter 1 end.

Pls. tell me on what you think. I will accept anything from reviews to opinions to criticisms.

Sorry for the typos and the wrong grammars!

~FallenAngel


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey guys! I'm apologizing in advance if you'll find this chapter depressing or bad because the original chapter 2 was not saved and I have to re-write it based on my memory which is a bad thing. (I have a bad memory when it comes to these things.) Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and the people who followed this fic. And as for the 'rule' I've already got it but I find it hard to explain it in English so MAYBE I'll insert it in the next chapter.

Disclaimer: Katekyo does not belong to me!

Chapter 2

It was still early and his son has just left for school when the doorbell rang and Nana was still in the

kitchen when she heard it rang. After hearing the bell rang, she then dashed to the door, and then

hurried to open it. As soon as the door was opened Nana was greeted by a woman with a stunning

beauty. Smiling as memories of her past evaded her mind she greeted back and invited the woman

inside her house.

As soon as they entered, Nana told her visitor to wait for her on the living as she prepared some

snacks. After a few moments, Nana came back with a few freshly baked cookies and pot of tea.

"Mou... You don't have to prepare this much for me. And I'm sorry for intruding at this early hour."

"I don't mind at all, Kikiyo. And I'm really glad you came to visit me. So how's your married life, I heard

you've got a wonderful son."

"My married life is fine just a few small arguments here and there but nothing to worry about. And

about my son, Kyo-kun's fine and he's the reason that I came here to visit you."

"The reason that you visited me is because of Kyoya-kun? What do you mean, Kikiyo?"

The moment Nana released that statement the friendly atmosphere suddenly changed. Everyone in

Namimori knows about how powerful the Hibaris are and how they treat rules.

"I'm sure you know about Kyo-kun being Tsunayoshi-kun's classmate right? Well, something

happened in their Home Economics class that involved the two of them. When Tsunayoshi-kun didn't

have a partner he was paired up with my son by their teacher. On the middle of their activity

Tsunayoshi-kun suddenly slipped and ended up kissing Kyo-kun. And I hope you know about this

"rule" in our family about first kisses, right?" The female Hibari explained to her highschool friend.

It took a while for Nana to process this information. Her son had just kissed someone? Tsuna kissed a

boy?

"Tsu-kun kissed Kyo-kun? Yes, I know about that "rule" but is it also applicable to boys?" Nana

questioned at the same time eagerness is visible on her face.

Nodding her head Kikiyo was sure that her friend would freak out or be angry but Nana proved this

wrong. Instead of freaking out Nana held the black hair female and squealed like an inlove highschool

girl. "I'm so happy right now I could die!" Nana commented.

"Eh? You mean you're okay about this? You're okay about your son marrying another boy?" the Hibari

inquired.

"Of course yes! Since I know that Kyoya-kun is an excellent guy and he can protect my beloved Tsu-

kun."

"And by the way there will only be two months before the wedding."

"Ara... two months? So what are we waiting for? Let's start planning!"

And it was then that the loving mothers of Kyoya and Tsuna began planning on how they can bring the

two middle schoolers together.

# At Namimori Middle #

The 2-A class is full of complaints, complaints about the 10 pages assignment on Math. While their

teacher... let's just say that he's not pleased with this. Slamming his fist on the table he shouted: "Shut

Up!" And then, everyone quieted down.

"Finally... now I want everyone of you to pay attention. If you can't handle the 10 pages assignment

then I am allowing you to choose a partner if you want except for you Dame-Tsuna, you are going to

be paired up with Hibari. That's all."

"But sensei I-" Before he could finish his sentence the bell rang and their teacher left leaving the poor brunet with a gaping mouth.

"Juudaime, I just want to inform you that ever since class started that Disciplinary Bastard has been staring at you."

"Ahahaha… Yeah Tsuna I noticed that too. Ever since the day that "thing" happened I could sense that Hibari's attitude changed everytime he's near you. Anyway, let's eat I'm starving!"

As the trio made their way to the rooftop they failed to notice the look a certain prefect was sending them. Turning around, Hibari started to walk towards the Reception room. It has already been a day after that incident yet he still can't forget the sweet feeling of that herbivore's lips. To add up to his problem he can't even look at the brunet without having a faint blush on his face, it's a good thing that no one has noticed this but he doubt that the baseball herbivore already got an idea to what he was trying to hide. He was really bothered to what was happening, Hibari knew that he won't allow himself to fall for that weak herbivore for he was a carnivore and only the weak need the emotion called "love". After all of these annoying and confusing things evaded his mind he felt the need to beat someone up, luckily for him he found some 3rd year students who were smoking on the hallway. "Herbivores, I'll bite you to death."

Seating under the tree while looking at the blue sky always makes Tsuna feel relaxed and it also helped him calm down a little. Just a while ago when Yamamoto and Gokudera left saying that they have something to do, Hibari appeared and told him that he has no time at all to do their assignment and his only free time is during 5:00pm after school. Panicking Tsuna mustered all of his courage and told Hibari that he could come to his house later and do the assignment, after all Tsuna didn't want to anger their demon math teacher. Nodding to his proposal the skylark told Tsuna that if the he wasn't home at their meeting time he would leave all the work to him, and left. Sighing, he stood up and went back to their class.

The class started and his two bestfriends and Hibari are nowhere in sight. Looking up in the board he could see their teacher explaining how mitosis is different from meiosis.

Oh how Tsuna hated biology, he hated it because in this certain subject there are many things to remember plus he also hated their teacher. Verde, that's the name of their Biology teacher. Verde always made Tsuna as the class' guinea pig. This particular teacher also loved to make Tsuna suffer by letting him stay everytime their class used the lab and let the poor brunet do all the cleaning. As the lesson goes deeper Tsuna found himself dozing and eventually he fell asleep.

"Na-kun…Tsuna-kun… wake up class is already over." A sweet voice whispered to Tsuna.

"Five… more minutes…" the brunet mumbled as he tried to shoo the person who's trying to wake him up.

"Hai…hai… But I just want to pass the message Hibari-san left to you. He said that if you're not home the time he arrives, he'll bite you to death."

Immediately hearing the threat, Tsuna shot his head up and began to pack his things. "Thank you for waking me up, Kyoko-chan! Bye!"

Looking at his watch, he only got 10 minutes before 5 o'clock. 'Oh god! I'm running late! Now I'm sure that Hibari-san is going to let me do the assignment all by myself and he even might bite me to death!'. Running past the houses as fast as his legs could he reached their house in record time. Not wasting time he opened the door and greeted: "I'm home!" then dashed to the direction of his room. Panting and thankful that he still got a minute before 5 o'clock, he reached out for the doorknob.

"Nana, was that boy Tsuna-kun? He sure got your looks." Kikiyo stated as she took a glance at the baby pictures hanging on the wall.

Nana smiled then answered. "Yeah that was Tsu-kun, he just got back from school. But I wonder what happened at school he looks so pale."

# In Tsuna's room #

Lying on his bed was Tsuna. His head was currently drifting off to a place he would like to call his haven. Happy thoughts were all Tsuna was seeing right now until he heard a knock from his window. He ignored the knock thinking that it was just a branch from a tree. The longer he ignored the sound the louder it sounded. Now getting annoyed he decided to finally open the window and shout at the thing that was bothering is alone time. Getting ready to let his anger out, he opened the window only to let stumble on the floor as the said intruder jumped inside his room. Still caressing his painful backside he heard a very familiar voice.

"Herbivore, how long are you going to stay on the floor?"

"Hiee! H-Hibari-san, you were t-the one w-ho was k-knong on my w-window?" Stuttering as he talked to the fierce carnivore in front of him Tsuna scolded himself. Seeing Hibari's personality, he would never enter using the front door of the so called "Dame-Tsuna". And I'm such an idiot I just admitted that I'm useless!

"Who did you think it was? Hurry up and let's finish this I still have many things to do."

"Hai…"

The silence in the room was space defying. Ever since Hibari handed him the part of their assignment that he should answer, he hadn't even let a single sound out. Now pretending to solve the problem no.1 that he doesn't even know where to begin he looked at Hibari who was answering the problems with ease. He really needed to ask Hibari for help but his fear got the best out of him. Noticing that the brunet was having a hard time the solitary skylark decided to offer his help.

"Sawada, if you have any thing that you can't understand better come here so that I could teach you and get this over with."

"R-really, Hibari-san?" Picking up his book he rushed to the skylark's side but just like what happened on their Home Economics class he tripped and only this time instead of landing on Hibari's body a pair of warm hands caught him. Tsuna was about to thank the prefect when he noticed that one of latter's hand was touching the thing between his thighs.

3… 2… 1…

"Hiee! Let go of me you, pervert!" the brunet shouted then slapped Hibari on the face.

Tsuna's shout and the sound of his hand hitting the prefect face resonated throughout the house. Hearing her son's shout Nana ran to the direction of his son's room and behind her Kikiyo was following. When the female brunet opened the door, both of them saw something that made them quiet and in few moments Kikiyo laughed as of there will be no tomorrow while Nana just giggled.

On the bed was Kyoya with a very red hand print on his face and Tsuna was on the floor blushing with tears forming on the corner of his eyes.

Still laughing Kikiyo questioned her son even though she knew that she will only receive a glare. "What ha-ha-ha...happened here Kyo-kun?"

On the other hand Tsuna was still crying as his mother approached him. Nana asked him what happened but the boy didn't answer his mother he just continued on sobbing. At that point Nana already had an idea on what happened considering on what Tsuna shouted earlier. Standing up Nana approached Kikiyo and told her to stop laughing. Then she asked Kyoya on what really took place that left Tsuna crying and blushing like a lobster. Explaining the events Nana looked so happy while Kikiyo managed to stop laughing only to begin on teasing his already irritated son.

It was already 7:00 when the two Hibari decided to go home only to be stopped by Nana insisting that they should eat their dinner with them. The dinner was quite normal everything was fine; Tsuna already forgot what took place in his room. But then it seems that luck wasn't on his side. On the middle of their meal his mom and Hibari's mom mentioned something that made him want to die.

"Kyo-kun and Tsu-kun as a preparation for the marriage, starting tomorrow both of you will be staying at one room together."

After hearing this Tsuna only did the one thing he's expert at: squeal like a girl.

#X#X#X#X#X#X#

Chapter 2 End

Pls. let me hear your opinions! I will accept anything from reviews to opinions to criticisms.

Sorry for the grammatical errors and stuff!

~FallenAngel


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I'm back~ sorry for the delay! Thank you for the favorites, reviews, and story alerts. I've got to lay low for awhile cause my mother found out that I'm writing these kind of things and as expected she scolded me for it. But I promise that I'll make the next chapter longer.

Beta'd by: Therasia (Thank you for dealing with my mistakes!)

Chapter 3

"Hieee! What marriage are you talking about? What do you mean saying that we will be staying on one room? What-"

"Tsunayoshi-kun, could you calm down for a bit and listen to your mother's explanation." Kikiyo said as she gestured her hands towards Tsuna.

Turning his head towards his mother, Tsuna gave her a questioning look while his mother returned it with a warm and understanding smile. Nana took a small breath before she began explaining. "Tsu-kun, first of all I need you to compose yourself. When you were small did you remember what I told you about how important first kisses are to some people? I knew what happened during your Home Economics class two days ago. I was informed that you and Kyoya-kun had kissed. You might not know it, but there is this rule in the Hibari family which states that all of their first kisses will be married to them. And in your and Kyoya-kun's case even though your kiss was purely an accident and both of you are boys the rule is still applicable." With that Nana finished her explanation.

Looking at his mother with a pale face Tsuna began to process what his mom said. 'First kiss? Married? Me married to Hibari-san?'

"Ara… Tsu-kun, are you okay? Your face is becoming pale." After hearing the word pale the brunet blacked out.

~O~O~O~O~O~

The bells were ringing and people were smiling. Everyone was looking happy and he was in front of an altar. He can see his mother waving at him. 'Huh? Where am I? Oh, right I'm in a church.' Suddenly he heard familiar voices calling out to him. "Juudaime, I want to let you know that even if I don't approve of that person to be with you, I will be happy for your sake."

"Ahahaha…Tsuna, go for it! Hit the home run!"

"Sawada, even if you're married I still want you in my boxing club to the extreme!"

"I'm so happy for you Tsuna-kun."

Still confused about what was happening, a smooth yet dangerous voice interrupted his thoughts. "Herbivores, if you continue shouting I will bite you all to death!" Facing the person beside him for the first time, he saw Hibari looking tenderly at him and securely holding his hands. "Tsunayoshi, what are you staring at?" the smiling Hibari asked the smaller boy. Not waiting for an answer Hibari leaned in, placed his free hand at Tsuna's back pulling him closer and kiss-.

"What the-?" Waking up from his rather weird dream, Tsuna realized that what took place was just a sequence of mental images during his sleep. Scratching his head he tried to recall something important, so important that it could change his life. Having a hard time recalling he strode towards bathroom and decided to take a bath. He was about to turn on the lights when he heard his mother shouting that he must hurry or else he would be late. He hurried as he took his bath, changed his clothes, and ate breakfast; he reached school just three minutes before the bell rang. Behind him were his two bestfriends Yamamoto and Gokudera. Feeling proud at himself, he didn't notice the leader of the Disciplinary Committee and bumped into him.

"I-I'm so s-sorry! I d-didn't mean to-"

"Herbivore, for being so pathetic I will bite you to death!"

The word 'herbivore' entered his mind and triggered the memories of what happened last night. Hibari was his fiancée and starting that day they would be staying in one room. And to make things worse his mother didn't even give him the chance to let out his feelings. That night all he did was freeze in shock. He didn't even know if Hibari agreed to this. Sure, he did find the skylark handsome but he never dared to look at the latter more than that.

"Useless herbivore, stop staring it's pissing me off." The prefect said raising his tonfas to the brunet's face.

"H-hai! I-I'm so s-sorry again and p-please don't b-bite us!"

"Hn. Hurry and go to your classroom before I change my mind."

Smiling as he bowed to the black haired teen, Tsuna pulled Yamamoto and Gokudera's arm and ran inside the school building. Looking at the back of the running brunet Hibari scolded himself for letting Tsuna off the hook. 'When did I become this soft?' Hibari asked himself. It must be because of all that talk he was getting from his mother. After the dinner in the Sawada household his mother told him that she had already arranged a couple of things for him and Tsuna. Tsunayoshi Sawada, a herbivore that sometimes changed into a omnivore in times of need. This name never really mattered to him until the day that their faiths became sealed with a kiss.

"Kyo-san, it's time for your class. Let me take your post so that you can attend." Kusakabe commented as he bowed in front of the prefect.

"Hn…" turning on his heels he began to make his way to his class.

#X#X#X#X#X#

Sticking next to his precious Juudaime, Gokudera was not going to let anyone touch Tsuna, even that Hibari. During lunchtime he and Yamamoto were somehow able to convince Tsuna to reveal what was bothering him. They found out that his innocent Juudaime was going to be living on one room with that bastard and that Nana also allowed this to happen. Starting from that moment he swore to himself that no one would be able to touch his bestfriend.

"A-ano… Gokudera-kun you're squishing m-me."

"Ah! I'm sorry, Juudaime!"

"It's okay. By the way I haven't seen Yamamoto, didn't he say earlier that he was going home with us?"

"That idiot left saying that the baseball club had an emergency meeting, anyway let's go the rain is starting to pour."

Gokudera was about to open the door for Tsuna when Hibari blocked the way and handed Tsuna an umbrella.

"H-Hibari-san! W-what i-is t-this?"

"Just take it and go with me."

Taking out his dynamites the half-italian shouted. "Oi! Hibari who gave you the permission to get that close to Juudaime!"

Not answering the question the prefect held Tsuna's hands, opened the umbrella and started to move out of the school building, leaving behind a protesting Gokudera.

Feeling a little nervous and scared, Tsuna suddenly stopped walking and caused Hibari to halt. Stuttering Tsuna asked Hibari why he doing this and the prefect just replied by saying that it needed to be done. Now a little pissed at Hibari's answer, the brunet walked faster not minding the rain soaking his uniform. He never heard a word from his supposed to be fiancée that he might get sick or something which made him feel even more pissed.

As Tsuna entered their house he noticed that his mom wasn't home yet so he immediately went to his room to get a change of clothes. On his way to the bathroom he felt a little dizzy and he collapsed on the cold floor.

"I'm home!" Nana shouted as she folded her umbrella then she strode towards the kitchen only to see Hibari preparing an ice bag. "Kyo-kun, did something happen?"

Picking up the ice bag Hibari answered Nana that Tsuna was experiencing a high fever and that he found the boy passed out when he entered their room.(It's their room now.) A worried look painted Nana's face as she hurried towards the medicine cabinet to look for a medicine, finding out that they have none. "Kyoya-kun, please take care of Tsu-kun for now. He has a weak body so I have to buy a medicine immediately." Grabbing her folded umbrella Nana hurried to the nearest drug store.

After the sound of the door being closed Hibari proceeded to tend to the sick brunet. Placing the ice bag on Tsuna's forehead the skylark noticed the beautiful shade of red that adorned the brunet's face. 'Maybe loving this boy isn't that bad.' Hibari thought to himself, raising his hand he started to caress the smaller boy's gravity defying hair. Suddenly, Tsuna opened his eyes catching the carnivore off guard.

"Hn. I'm leaving."

Grabbing the raven haired's arm Tsuna gathered his strength and pleaded Hibari. "H-Hi…bari-san… pl..ease… don't l-leave… me… a-alone…"

Surprised about what the boy told him Hibari froze for a second, making his decision he began to head towards the door until a very loud thunder echoed in the room and a pair of small and fragile hands stopped him on his tracks. Another loud sound of the thunder resonated in the small room and Tsuna hugged Hibari as tight as he could. Face softening at the brunet's action Hibari carried Tsuna back on their bed, covered him with the blanket and sat beside Tsuna.

The sound of the thunder combined with the sound of the heavy rain was making Tsuna scared. He was really happy that Hibari was with him. Every sound made Tsuna flinch even though the skylark was beside him, somehow with the skylark so near the beating of his heart became faster. A few moments later, he noticed that Hibari was already asleep and the storm had already come to an end. Seeing Hibari sleeping up close made the brunet smile, though he always see the prefect sleeping on the rooftop he had never seen him this close. His eyes drifted to the sleeping male's lips, they looked so soft, inviting him. That day during their Home Economics class, he happened to steal Hibari's first kiss and resulted to them being engaged. He couldn't forget the feeling of how soft Hibari's lips were. Without him knowing his body acted on its own and leaned to kiss the sleeping prefect again. Once done, Tsuna slept with a blushing face and acted as if nothing had happened. Little did he know that the moment he leaned Hibari was already awake and was just smiling secretly.

The storm had already stopped when Nana arrived. She was worried that her son might panic during the thunder since Tsuna had developed a fear of thunder when he was still a child. After drying herself she went to Tsuna's room and saw Tsuna hugging Hibari, both asleep.

#X#X#X#X#X#X#

Chapter 3 End

Pls. let me hear your opinions! I will accept anything from reviews to opinions to criticisms.

~FallenAngel


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Here's the 4th chapter. Hope you'll like it… Thank you for all of your kind reviews! It really makes me happy everytime I read them!

Thank you to my beloved beta, Therasia…

Chapter 4

The sun was already up, illuminating the gentle sleeping features of a certain boy. Tsuna rubbed his eyes as he straightened himself on the bed. His head still hurt due to his fever last night but he deemed it fine. 'Last night' Tsuna thought as he began to drown into his train of memories…

~Flashback~

Last night, he walked under the rain, angry at Hibari's answer to his question which lead to him getting a high fever. After he reached their house he felt a bit dizzy and he collapsed on his way to the bathroom. Next thing he knew he was already on his bed with Hibari, whose hand was about to pat his head. Being in a small room with the skylark gave Tsuna a feeling in his stomach that he couldn't understand. When he heard the raven haired's comment that he was going to leave, Tsuna suddenly got the urge to stop the taller boy and make him stay. The rain was getting harder and Hibari continued to ignore his pleas, having decided to let Hibari go he never expected for a thunder to take place. The sound of the thunder echoed in his room, out of fear he grabbed the only person in the room, Hibari, who immediately came to a halt as he felt the trembling boy's arm. Tears started to form in the corner of his eyes; the brunet tightened his hold on the skylark as another thunder sounded throughout the room.

The prefect was surprised to how Tsuna reacted towards thunder, he never knew that the small boy was this weak towards the sound of a mere thunder. Hibari turned back to the crying boy and carried him to his bed then covered him with a blanket, he planned to leave the boy after he placed him on his bed but suddenly he thought of what Tsuna told him earlier so instead of leaving he sat beside Tsuna to keep him company, after a few moments he also felt the need to sleep and he permitted himself to do so. In the middle of his peaceful rest he felt movement beside him, and it woke him up. Hibari was about to bite whoever disturbing his sleep when he saw that this someone was Tsuna, Tsuna's face was painted with deep shade of scarlet and their lips were less than an inch before touching. And in a flash Hibari realized that the cute brunet gave him a kiss, which left him no choice but to let a small smile grace his face.

~Flashback End~

Knock, knock, knock. "Tsu-kun, are you already up? If yes, hurry and eat or else you'll be late again."  
Blushing as he remembered last night's events, he broke out from his trance then answered his mother to wait for him to get changed first before eating. The brunet descended from the stairs as fast as he could, causing him to slip and get bruised early in the morning. He grabbed his chopsticks and ate all the food he could stuff in his mouth then waved goodbye to his mom and left. Tsuna ran towards their school (despite his aching head) desperate not to be late. When he reached the school he was then greeted by his two best friends, who seemed to wait for his arrival.  
"Good morning, Juudaime! I'm really sorry we weren't able to fetch you in your house." Gokudera greeted Tsuna while bowing down.  
"Yo! Tsuna! Sorry we were given a task by the teacher yesterday that required us to come to school earlier than usual. By the way, your face looks a little red, are you not feeling well?" Yamamoto inquired the brunet then casually placed his arm around the smaller teen.  
When Tsuna opened his mouth to deny that he hadn't been feeling well, another voice joined their conversation.  
"Herbivores, stop the chit chat and get going to your classroom."  
The voice of Hibari reminded Tsuna on how pathetic he acted towards the prefect during the storm last night. The brunet tried his best to avoid eye contact with the raven haired boy as he asked for forgiveness saying that they needed to go and attend their class, which the prefect allowed them to do so. After being dismissed by the prefect, Tsuna and his two best friends hurried to their class.

#O#O#O#O#

"Sawada, are you okay?" their teacher inquired when he saw that the brunet wasn't responding to his questions ever since the class started.  
While Tsuna, still asleep, didn't hear this in the middle of their class, he started to feel sick. It seemed that his fever hadn't gone down completely. Right now, he really needed a rest.  
Yamamoto, who was also asleep began to come into his consciousness when he heard their teacher's voice asking his friend if he was okay. Then the baseball idol remembered that when Tsuna arrived his face was a bit red. He raised his hand and asked permission to the teacher if it was okay to take Tsuna to the infirmary because maybe the latter has a fever. Their teacher gave Yamamoto a go signal and told him to be back after he brought the sick boy to the infirmary. Yamamoto was about to pick Tsuna up when Hibari angrily stood up from his seat and left the room.

Once he saw that baseball herbivore get near Tsuna something inside of him boiled which made him lose control. He couldn't understand when he woke up in the morning and when his eyes met the view of the sleeping boy beside him, he suddenly wanted to take the boy for himself, he got the feeling that anyone who got near to Tsuna is going to take him away.  
Hibari was a man who loves to be alone, he prefers to stay away from crowds. Even when he was still small he learned to wear an emotionless face and learned to seal his feelings. But in just a few days in his life, Tsuna unconsciously began to change this. The brunet's expression around him never fails to make him smile, the way Tsuna talked to him always made him feel happy. And now when Tsuna's herbivore friend volunteered to take him to the infirmary he couldn't help but feel really annoyed and leave the room.  
It has already been four hours since Tsuna was brought to the infirmary and Hibari thought that somehow he should visit the brunet. Hibari took out his phone and dialed Kusakabe's number and told him to buy some snacks for a sick person. After a moment Kusakabe entered the reception room and he was carrying a plastic bag full of different kinds of sandwiches and a bottle of water. Once the vice-chairman of the disciplinary committee left Hibari stood up and made his way towards the infirmary.  
The solitary skylark stared in front of the door and observed for a while to see if the brunet is alone in the room. Having deemed that Tsuna was truly alone he entered.  
Tsuna was in the middle of fixing the pillows when he heard the door being opened but didn't mind at all because he thought it was just Gokudera or Yamamoto. But when the door revealed who was his visitor his face was right away adorned with red. Hibari was standing in front of him and he carried a plastic bag with food in it. 'Could all of those sandwiches be for me?' Tsuna thought.  
"Herbivore, have you already eaten?" Hibari asked Tsuna as he strode towards the brunet.  
"Ano… actually… I h-haven't eaten y-yet." Tsuna answered while scratching his head.  
Hibari handed the plastic bag to Tsuna and told him to eat.  
Already hungry, Tsuna didn't let out any protest as he grabbed a sandwich inside the plastic and took a bite, showing the prefect how hungry he was.  
Tsuna continued eating as if eating was the only thing that mattered to him, until he noticed that Hibari was just looking at him.  
"H-Hibari-san, is there something w-wrong?" Tsuna began to stop eating and asked Hibari.  
"Hmm… There's nothing wrong I was just thinking how hungry you might be since you already ate 3 sandwiches." Hibari answered with an amused expression.

"Eh?! I'm really s-sorry if I haven't shared one sandwich with you! I'm really s-sorry!" This time Tsuna's face became redder.  
"It's okay. I don't mind at all. After all, all of this food that I brought is for you so don't be shy."  
Tsuna concentrated, looking at his sandwich with great concentration, determinedly not looking at Hibari he asked, "Hibari-san, why are you doing this? A-are you doing t-this because y-you are r-required to or a-are you d-doing this b-because y-you want to?"  
There was silence. The small hands around the sandwich were clenching with tension.  
"Well… yes, at first I was doing all of those things because I was required to but then after what happened last night I realized that are the only one who was able to unlock my sealed feelings, so my answer is… I am doing this because I want to." Hibari confessed.  
Tsuna released his sandwich from the death grip as it sagged pitifully in his hands. The brunet's eyes were somehow wide with shock as it stared blankly on the bed sheets. There was a feeling inside him that he couldn't make out, it was the feeling of sadness yet there was also the feeling of happiness.  
But then the young boy was snapped out of his confusion when warm hands enveloped his own. He looked up startled and saw that Hibari had seated himself on the side of the bed. The older teen was smiling at him gently, as though he could feel what Tsuna's heartfelt.  
"Don't be sad, I said that I did it because I was required to at first but now I am doing this because of my own will, so stop making that sad face." Hibari said softly.  
Tsuna's heart was now beating erratically on his chest.  
Now he knew that Hibari loved him, all he needed to do now was to confirm if he felt the same.  
"H-Hibari-san, I-I'm not r-really sure i-if I-"  
Tsuna was about to tell Hibari what he feels but was cut off when Hibari kissed his forehead.  
"I know that you're still confused about what you feel so take your time. I'll come and fetch you after classes."  
On his way to the visit his precious tenth Gokudera saw Hibari closing the door to the infirmary. Thinking that Hibari did something to Tsuna he took out his dynamites and went into his offensive stance.  
"Oi, Hibari what business did you have in the infirmary?!"  
"Hn. I did nothing so hurry and leave my sight. Tsunayoshi is waiting for you."  
Hearing the last five words he left and hurried to visit Tsuna.  
"Juudaime, I brought some snacks for you to eat." Gokudera greeted the brunet then added, "The baseball idiot still have an emergency meeting in the baseball cub to attend to."  
"Thank you, Gokudera-kun but I've already eaten not too long ago." Tsuna stated while giving a sheepish smile.  
Once Gokudera heard this, he then bowed before Tsuna and banged his head on the floor muttering how useless he was for letting other people feed Tsuna. "Please forgive me, Juudaime! I hadn't expected for the cafeteria to be full of students."  
"It's really okay, Gokudera-kun, y-you don't need to be sorry."  
"Juudaime, on my way here I saw that disciplinary bastard leave the infirmary. Is he the one who brought the food that you ate for lunch?"  
Tsuna blushed when his Italian friend mentioned Hibari's name. "Ano… yeah… Hibari-san brought me sandwiches earlier and I was r-really hungry s-so I a-accepted his offer."  
"That-." Gokudera was about to curse Hibari when Yamamoto interrupted him by barging into the infirmary.  
"Yo! Tsuna sorry I was late!" Yamamoto slung his arms around Gokudera while he gave Tsuna a dazzling smile. "On my way here I already excused you from today's afternoon classes so you're free to stay here until dismissal."  
"Really?, thank you Yamamoto! I think you should really go now or else you'll be late. And I won't be able to go home with you guys, I still have something to do later." Tsuna then waved goodbye to Yamamoto and Gokudera.

#O#O#O#O#

"Herbivore, wake up." Hibari said as he entered the infirmary. He got a bit worried when he didn't receive any response.  
"Herbivore-." The prefect was about to call out but stopped when he saw that Tsuna was still asleep.  
The disciplinary chairman slowly approached the brunet and sat beside him. Tsuna continued to sleep, his breath was shallow. Hibari's eyes softened at the sight as he reached out a hand and gently caressed the sleeping boy's bangs to the side. Tsuna let out a small sound of content.  
A rare expression crossed Hibari's face as he leaned in and drew closer to Tsuna. He placed his forehead against the other, being careful as to not wake him up. He could feel the warmth radiated by the other and he closed his eyes treasuring the closure between them.  
Drawing back his forehead he called out again but Tsuna only moved a bit and continued to sleep.  
Sure, a sleeping Tsuna was cute to look at but this was already getting him **. As a final resort Hibari used his famous catchphrase towards the sleeping boy.  
"Herbivore, wake up or else I'll bite you to death."  
"Hiee! I'm u-up so d-don't bite m-me to d-death!"  
"Good, now hurry and fix your things, it's getting dark." Hibari said as he opened the door.  
The sun had already started to go down as Hibari and Tsuna left the school. Beside Hibari was Tsuna, who had been playing with the hem of his shirt all the time. He really wanted to thank Hibari for taking care of him during last night and when he was brought to the infirmary but he never gathered enough courage to do so. He was silent all the time and stole a few glances at the older boy beside him.  
"If you have something to say let it out now." The skylark commented.  
"I-I just wanted to say t-thank you for t-taking care of me."  
Hibari nodded his head before grabbing the brunet's free hand and pulled him into a warm hug.  
The things that happened today made Tsuna smile. This was the day that he got to find out what Hibari's true feelings are. All that matters now is to confirm if he really loved Hibari.

#O#O#O#O#

Chapter 4 End

Please help me improve through your kind reviews…

~fallenangel


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Sorry again for the very late update! *bows down* I was banned from using the net and I also have exams to deal with so i'm really sorry!

This chapter is dedicated to my bestfriend Azzyl.

Thank you for all of your lovely praises and reviews! Love you guys!

For **l****umiere's **question- I can't really say how many chapters are left cause as of now i'm still figuring out what to do for the next chap. :)

Disclaimer: I am just a mere 14 yrs. old girl on the brink of failing mathematics so there is no way for me to own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Beta'ed by**Therasia**(Thank you for dealing with my mistakes.)

**Chapter 5**

It has already been two weeks since Hibari revealed his true feelings to Tsuna. And ever since that day, Hibari has started to open up a bit, and this change in the prefect's attitude did not go unnoticed by the other students. Everyday, Tsuna and his two bestfriends could be seen walking towards their school as usual, but what surprised the students was the most-feared student person in Namimori, Kyoya Hibari, who was walking behind the trio. There was also rumor that someone saw Tsuna and the prefect walking home together, however, said rumor was instantly stopped due to the fact that many would not believe it, considering Hibari's hatred for crowds.

"Juudaime, I don't mean to be rude, but does that bastard really have to walk with us? His presence is pissing me off." Gokudera grumbled as he gave Hibari a glare that carried the meaning of 'back-off-from-juudaime' but was left unnoticed by the latter.

"Etto… I'm r-really sorry Gokudera-kun… I w-was the one w-who allowed Hibari-san t-to walk w-with u-us." The brunet lied as he recalled that Hibari was the one who insisted that he should walk together with Tsuna so that he could guard him from other 'dangerous' people.

"If you say so…" Gokudera muttered.

"Ahahaha… you don't need to look so down Gokudera. But Tsuna don't you think it's a bit weird for Hibari to walk with us? And when we arrived this morning at your house Hibari was already there." Yamamoto inquired eyes narrowing a bit despite his cheerful expression.

Hibari saw that the baseball idol was a bit close to Tsuna so he decided to interfere to whatever talk they were having.

"Herbivores, stop the chit chat and go. Only 2 minutes more before the bell rings."

As soon as heard the skylark's voice he internally thanked the taller male for saving him from answering the baseball idol's questions.

"Eh? Two minutes!? Saa, Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun, let's go!" The brunet bowed in front of Hibari then pulled his two friends and dashed inside the school building.

#O#O#O#O#

"Ahhh… I can't take it anymore! I haven't answered even one problem in our math quiz earlier!" Tsuna shouted while he ruffled his gravity defying hair.

Right now, as usual, the trio is eating their lunch on the infamous rooftop.

Yamamoto scratched his head and said. "It's okay, Tsuna! I also haven't answered anything either, so it's fine. Ahahaha!"

"Oi, Baseball idiot, don't drag Juudaime to your level." The Italian bomber scolded the black haired idol and then added. "Juudaime, it's fine I'm sure you'll be fine next time. If you want I could be your personal tutor."

"Thank y-you, Gokudera-kun."

"Hey, Tsuna, do you still remember the question I asked you this morning when we were at the school's gate?" Yamamoto inquired as he finished his carton of milk.

Tsuna's eyes widened when he heard Yamamoto's inquiry.

"Juudaime, I'm also wondering why that person is always walking with us these past few days."

"Etto… do I r-really h-have to a-answer that?" the brunet asked with his puppy dog eyes that he didn't know he was already showing.

Taken aback by Tsuna's cuteness the two remained in silence for a while.

Tsuna moved closer to both of their faces and waved his hand. "Ano… Y-Yamamoto-kun? G-Gokudera-kun? Are y-you guys o-okay?"

Yamamoto was the first one to break out of his stupor then he scratched his head and gave the boy opposite him a sheepish smile.

"Ahahaha… sorry about that. Yeah… I kinda wanted to know that reason why Hibari was acting so close to you these days…"

Tsuna was having an internal battle whether to tell Yamamoto or not. After, a nanosecond of thinking he decided to tell his friend, after all Yamamoto did tell him his secrets.

"O-okay… It all started during that incident in our Home Economics class…."

Tsuna explained everything that happened to Yamamoto, who was listening carefully to his smaller friend. In the middle of Tsuna's explanation a loud 'thud' was heard. Both brunet and black haired males turned their head to the direction of the sound only to see Gokudera in fetal position on the floor. It seemed that Gokudera regained his consciousness not long before Tsuna started talking and heard everything from Hibari being Tsuna's fiancée to Hibari and Tsuna staying in one house.

"Juudaime, p-please tell me that all y-you said w-was a lie and that you w-were just joking…" Gokudera reached to the imaginary thread in the air as if it was the only thing that was going to save him.

Tsuna shook his head which indicated that what he said was true. When Gokudera saw this for the second time he fainted.

#O#O#O#O#

"Yamamoto, are y-you really fine with t-this? I thought you still had a baseball practice."

"I'm fine besides coach already allowed me to take the day off. And I think Gokudera will feel bad if he knew that he worried you." Yamamoto answered then waved goodbye as walked towards the infirmary where their Italian friend stayed the whole afternoon.

"Bye!"

Tsuna walked through the empty hallways. He was supposed to be home early today just like his other classmates but he and Yamamoto were ordered to stay for having to assignment in their history class. 'The school is really quiet without any students in it.' Tsuna thought as he opened the door of his locker to get his shoes when he suddenly felt someone was watching him. 'Hiiee! It must be those thieves who were targeting middleschoolers. What am I going to do?!' Not wasting anytime he wore his shoes as fast as he could then ran out of the building.

While he ran someone grabbed his arm and pulled him. Being too scared he trashed his arms and even hit his 'captor's' face with his bag just to get away.

"Hiee! Let go!"

"Herbivore!S-sh-stop m-moving!"

'Herbivore? Wait a second… only one person calls me that.' The struggling boy thought.

"Hibari-san! It's you!"

"Of course it's me. Who did you think I was?" Hibari responded while rubbing a part of his face that was hit by Tsuna's bag.

"I-I t-thought y-you were a thief…" Tsuna answered shyly.

"Ah… really?… at first you called me a pervert and now you thought I was a thief? You sure have a wild imagination, Herbivore."

"H-Hibari-san! Please don't bring that up!"

Then Hibari chuckled. "Alright, now let's go I've got a feeling that your mom is already waiting for us to arrive."

The second both of them stepped out from the gate, Hibari's face turned back into its emotionless state. True, Hibari did open up a bit but not to everyone, he only opened up when it came to Tsuna. He only allowed one person to see his smiles and he only allowed on person to unlock his hidden emotions, and that person is Tsuna.

Once Hibari opened the door for them to enter Tsuna shouted. "Mom, we're home!"

"Ara… Tsu-kun and Kyo-kun, welcome home. What took you so long? The dinner is beginning to get cold hurry up so that we could start eating. And Kyo-kun, your mom left this package for you."

"Thank you, Sawada-san." Hibari then bowed to Nana.

"Mou, Kyo-kun how many times do I have to say that you should call me mom." Nana told Hibari as she handed him the package.

Nana was silently observing her son and Kyoya as they ate. She was really happy to know that her Tsu-kun had someone who would protect him. She loved to watch how Kyoya and Tsuna became more aware of what they feel towards each other, even though Tsuna still hasn't fully recognize his true feelings.

Looking at his mother Tsuna noticed that she has been staring at him and Hibari for quite a while. "Mom, could you please stop staring at me and Hibari-san?"

Hearing her son's voice, she broke out of her trance.

"Oh, sorry and why do you keep on calling Kyo-kun 'Hibari-san'? You should already call him by his first name bearing in mind that the two of you will have the same last name in the near future."

Tsuna pointed at himself. "EH?!Me, calling Hibari-san by his first name? I don't think I can do that!"

"Aww… come on Tsu-kun it isn't hard try saying it."

"But, mom I-"

Hibari couldn't help but enjoy the conversation between the two Sawada. It really amused him everytime Tsuna would make faces at Nana.

"Kyo-kun, why don't you ask Tsu-kun to call you by your name?" Nana then turned to the raven haired boy and asked him.

Hibari shifted from his seat little then answered while facing Tsuna. "For now I don't really mind if Tsunayoshi called me by my last name."

'Did Hibari-san just referred to me as Tsunayoshi?' the brunet boy deliberated.

"See? Even Kyo-kun calls you Tsunayoshi, so why won't you call him Kyoya?"

"It's not that I won't I-"

"Hai…hai… it's getting late, both of you should be getting ready to sleep or else you'll be late, I'm referring to you Tsu-kun, now go."

Hibari had just finished washing himself in the bathroom and was on his way to sleep when he noticed that Tsuna was already asleep and was on the brink of falling from his bed. Carefully, he moved Tsuna back in the middle of the bed when the sleeping boy hugged him thus, making him fall on the said bed. Hibari was about to stand when Tsuna tightened his hold and wrapped his legs on Hibari. After a few moments of struggle the skylark gave off a sigh of resignation and decided to sleep beside Tsuna in a very uncomfortable position.

"Good morning, mom." Tsuna greeted his mother as he settled himself in the kitchen.

"Ara, Tsu-kun you're early today did you a have a nightmare?" Nana asked as she flipped the eggs in the frying pan.

"Y-yeah… I kinda had a dream but I wouldn't really refer to it as a nightmare…" Tsuna replied before he reached out for the milk in the table. 'Ugh… what kind of dream was that? Me, hugging Hibari-san like he was my pillow. Thank god it was just a pure dream and didn't happen in reality.'

Little did Tsuna now that everything that took place in his dream was true.

"Oh, Tsu-kun, Kyo-kun said he's sorry that he had to leave earlier than you. He said he had to do something at school that required him to arrive earlier." Nana commented then placed Tsuna's freshly cooked breakfast.

With that the brunet began to eat his food. But he never expected that the time was moving so fast while he took his time in eating. Tsuna was almost done eating when the door bell rang. Saying thanks to his mom Tsuna ran and opened the door to see that it was his two bestfriends who rang the bell.

"Yo! You're quite prompt today, Tsuna." Yamamoto greeted.

"Good morning Juudaime! Is that bastard here again?" Gokudera also greeted and looked like he had recovered from the shock of the news he heard yesterday.

"No, Hibari-san already left. Mom said he had something to do at school."

#O#O#O#O#

"So Tsuna-kun have you already told him what you feel?" Eyes sparkling accompanied with both of her hands placed on the top of a certain brunet's table, Kyoko asked Tsuna.

How did it come to this you ask? Tsuna was alone, Yamamoto left for a baseball meeting, Gokudera was called into the guidance office and he hadn't seen Hibari anywhere. Dozing in his table, Kyoko approached him with a sly expression painted on her face. Deep inside, Tsuna knew that if Kyoko has this face she has either made an astounding discovery or wants to ask you something she really wants to know. The brunet attempted to avoid his friend's gaze but failed. At first Kyoko hid her true intention but slowly she started her little interrogation which led to Tsuna's predicament right now.

"W-what are you talking about, Kyoko-chan?"

Smiling, Kyoko held Tsuna's hands emphasizing that she wants an answer and won't be taking any excuses. "Come on, Tsuna-kun~ You can't hide anything from me."

"Eto… and how did you even know about it?"

"Let me see… oh… I was on my way to the rooftop when I heard your conversation between Yamamoto-kun. Anyway, so have you already told him?"

Whole face covered with scarlet Tsuna murmured "No."

"Eh? You still haven't told him?" Kyoko let her friend's hand go. "Tsuna-kun, I know that you're still in confused about your feelings but let me tell you this: everytime I see you with Hibari-san you look happy and you have this unique expression plastered on your face that only comes out when your with him. So if possible, you should confront him about what you really feel."

Convinced by his friend's words Tsuna nodded his head. 'After our dismissal I'm finally going to tell him that I love him.'

"Thank you, Kyoko-chan."

Acknowledging Tsuna's words, Kyoko stood up and mouthed 'good luck' before she left and went back to her seat.

#O#O#O#O#

Standing beside the brunet, Yamamoto patted Tsuna. "Yo,Tsuna! Let's go."

"Oi, Baseball idiot, stop touching Juudaime without his permission" Gokudera scolded Yamamoto while prying then latter's hands off Tsuna.

"It's okay, Gokudera-kun. I'm sorry guys but I can't go home with you today I still have something to do." Tsuna answered as he tried to hide his red face.

"Juudaime, I'll be glad to accompany you to whatever task you're going to attend to."

"Yeah, Tsuna, we could lend you our help if you want."

Tsuna really loved his friends but there were times that both of them could be highly protective and prefer to be with him all the time which sometimes made him feel uncomfortable.

"It's okay, guys, you don't re-."

"Tsuna-kun, let's go!" Kyoko suddenly grabbed Tsuna's arm and pulled him away. "Yamamoto-kun, Gokudera-kun, I'll be borrowing Tsuna-kun for a while. Bye!"

"What the-. Oi, bring juudaime back!"

"Maa, maa, Maybe Sasagawa-chan just need to talk about their school project, after all they were paired up earlier."

"Che."

#O#O#O#O#

Tsuna was sitting under a tree at the back of the school building. After, Kyoko had dragged him out of the room she took him to this location saying that Hibari always used this route when making his daily patrol of the school, then left.

Having been seating for almost an hour Tsuna decided to go home but stopped as he saw the person he was waiting for. Gathering his courage, he stood up and made his way to the black-haired prefect and came to a halt again when he saw a girl carrying a box and was running towards Hibari.

"Hibari-senpai! I'm-."

"Reiko Hoshizawa from section B." HIbari completed the girl's sentence while looking at her bowing figure.

"Ano… How did you k-know my n-name?"

"I'm the Disciplinary chairman and it is my duty to know each student in my school."

Tsuna hid on the tree near the two conversing people. He can't help but get this unsettling feeling inside him as he observed the scene in front of him. 'Reiko Hoshizawa? I've heard that name before. She was one of the idols in the school like Kyoko-chan.' Tsuna thought as he took the features of the girl bowing in front of Hibari. The more time that he looked at the girl, the more he noticed how pretty she is. The girl has a brown hair like him but only darker, she had a nice figure, and she had a deep black eyes. All in all the girl looked perfect. Tsuna felt uneasy about this his inner self was telling him to stop the girl from talking to Hibari.

"So what do you want Hoshizawa? Talking to me in while I'm still on duty I'm sure it must be something important." Hibari continued.

"Um… you s-see Hibari-senpai… I'VE REALLY ADMIRED YOU FROM THE START SO COULD YOU PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!" the girl declared in a loud voice enough for Tsuna to hear.

Tsuna froze as he heard the girl's confession. He was really sure that Hibari would accept it, after all Reiko _was a girl. _He couldn't stand the sight anymore so he decided to make himself known and tell the prefect what he truly feels when he saw Hibari hugged the girl.

PANG.

Tsuna's heart clenched painfully as if it was being ripped out. Tears started to flow as he ran as fast as he could, not minding the fact that Hibari saw him. Tsuna ran as fast as he could without any destination on his mind. When he stopped he realized that his legs took him to the park. There he stayed still for a moment to regain his breath.

Tsuna began to notice that the rain had begun to pour but he didn't find a place to remain dry instead he let the cold rain mercilessly pound into his body. He closed his eyes as he felt the rain on him. It was his solace of comfort at the moment. The only thing that could calm him, the only thing that could chase away the loneliness and sadness. Because for him, as he sat under the rain, he felt like he wasn't the only one crying…

"Yo! Tsuna!"

Tsuna turned and dashed to the owner of the voice who called him, Yamamoto.

"E-eh? Tsuna? Are you alright?" the baseball idol asked while patting the back of the brunet. Tsuna buried his face on Yamamoto's chest and continued to cry.

The sun had already set when Tsuna stopped crying. "Ano… Yamamoto-kun, c-can I stay in your h-house for awhile?"

Without delay Yamamoto nodded his head and gave Tsuna a smile.

#O#O#O#O#

As soon as Tsuna entered Yamamoto's house he was immediately greeted by a warm smile from his friend's father. He also noted that Yamamoto really looked a lot like his father.

"Pops, Tsuna's spending the night here so could you please inform his mom?"

"Got it."

Yamamoto led Tsuna to his room, the room was really clean unlike his and there were baseball posters on the walls. There was also a picture of the three of them, Yamamoto, Gokudera, and him, on the table beside the bed.

"So… Tsuna, can I ask you what is the reason why you don't want to go home? You know you can tell me anything." The baseball idol inquired as he gave Tsuna a glass of water.

Tsuna avoided his friend's worried gaze as he tried to stop the tears that were trying to fall again, but failed.

"I-it's H-Hibari-san… H-he…" Tsuna did his best to explain but wasn't able to for his emotions got the best of him.

When Yamamoto heard Hibari's name he was shocked. Yamamoto knew that Hibari loved Tsuna and wouldn't do anything to hurt the brunet. He trusted Hibari to make Tsuna happy and to keep him safe but why did he make Tsuna cry.

"Tsuna, what happened between you and Hibari?" Yamamoto asked only this time his voice was a bit hard.

Noticing the change in his friend's voice Tsuna began to answer. "Earlier, after talking to Kyoko-chan I decided to tell Hibari-san about my feelings that was why I couldn't go home with you. Kyoko-chan then told me to wait for Hibari-san to show up on this particular place and when I was about to go near him I saw a girl running towards him. I identified the girl as Reiko Hoshizawa, Reiko bowed in front of Hibari-san then she told Hibari-san that she likes him. The next thing I knew she was already on Hibari-san's arms." Tsuna's voice started to fade as he stared outside the window. "How ironic of me to think that Hibari-san loves me, don't you think, Yamamoto?" Tsuna finished then gave Yamamoto a sad smile.

Yamamoto couldn't believe what Tsuna said. He, himself confronted Hibari the day he learned from Tsuna that Hibari was his fiancée.

**~FLASHBACK~**

Yamamoto made his way to the reception room to talk to a certain prefect when he saw the latter.

"Yo! Hibari." Yamamoto called out to the prefect but was ignored.

"Hibari, could you stop and listen for a moment."

"Herbivore, say another word and I'll bite you to d-."

"Do you love Tsuna?"

"…"

"Hibari, do you love Tsuna?" the baseball idol asked again but was ignored. "Let me tell you this: You are not the only person who's after Tsuna. So if your love for him is just a façade then stop it."

Hibari stayed in silence before he answered. "Yamamoto Takeshi, my love for Tsunayoshi is true and I will not let anyone take him away from me not even you or Hayato Gokudera."

**~FLASHBACK END~**

"That bastard, how dare he do that to you." Yamamoto whispered in a low dangerous voice. "Don't worry Tsuna I will never let that person go near you again."

#O#O#O#O#

**Chapter 5 End**

AN: waah~~ this took me forever to write!

Reviews gives me motivation and inspiration to write so please let me hear what you think. Criticisms and opinions are accepted. :)

~FallenAngel


End file.
